


Little Blue Line

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [25]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, omega!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: could you write something where alpha jason and omega dick hook up/have casual sex a lot but really like each other and are too afraid to do anything and then dick ends up pregnant and jason freaks and bails but after a month or two or however long is finally talked into going and helping dick by either roy or the batfam? i would love you forever





	

Two months ago:

Dick stared at the pregnancy test in his hand, at the little blue line that meant all his wildest nightmares were coming true. He was pregnant. He took a deep breath and finally looked up. He didn't know what to do. He and Jason hadn't been together very long, and when they were together, they weren't in a relationship. They'd been having casual sex for just a little under a year, but it was nothing more than that. They slept together, and one of them was always gone by morning, that was the way it worked. No matter how much Dick may want more, he was sure that Jason didn't. He was a no strings kind of guy, and Dick could respect that, even if he didn't like it. But this, a baby, this was strings, this was very very many strings. Dick had no idea how Jason would react to something like this, but he was almost positive that it wouldn't be good. He hoped beyond hope that he was wrong, though. He hoped he'd show Jason the test, and the six others just like it that also read pregnant, and that Jason's whole mind set would change. That he would suddenly become the worlds biggest advocate for relationships, and want nothing more than a family. Dick forced himself to shove the hope down, he didn't want to be disappointed.

He cleaned himself up, and made his way into the living room where he would wait. Jason didn't get back from Star City for another two hours, but Dick could wait. He had nine months after all, nine months of nothing but waiting. No Nightwing, no police force, nothing was worth the risk. Not only that, but the father of this baby was legally deceased, Dick had no idea who he'd put on the other side of that birth certificate. 

Birth certificate, jeeze. He was maybe getting a little ahead of himself. 

Dick set the test down on the table, and leaned back against the couch. As he waited his mind wandered toward a blue eyed, black haired little boy running through the gardens outside Wayne Manor. He imagined teaching the little boy to play catch, and climb trees and fitting him for the Red Hood Halloween costume he'd undoubtedly want. When he got bored of that fantasy he imagined a new one, with a blue eyed, black haired little girl. He imagined buying Batgirl dolls, and laughing as his angel faced little girl bossed around the entire house, and he imagined the Red Hood Halloween costume she'd still undoubtedly want. Dick smiled sadly, these were only fantasies. He had no way of knowing what reality would bring. Maybe his child would be bitter because their father never wanted to meet them, maybe they'd scoff at a Red Hood costume, and ask for a Nightwing one instead. 

Dick was still lost in his fantasies when the door finally opened and Jason walked inside. Dick stood up quickly, hiding the pregnancy test behind his back.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late, I brought take out though. Tamales from the Mexican place you like," Jason said as he made his way inside. He began pulling off his costume as he made his way over to the kitchen. He put the food down, and turned to Dick, a hungry look in his eyes, he began to pull his jacket off as he made his way over.

"But I'm here now, and I'm ready for dinner, and oh so ready for desser-"

Dick cut him off by putting a hand on his mouth. Jason made a curious noise and looked down at the hand covering his lips. 

"Before we do that, we need to talk," Dick said. Jason sighed and leaned back.

"More talking? We've been over this Dick, I don't know how much more..." he trailed off as Dick held the test out in front of him. Jason stared at it, all good humor lost from his expression.

"What the hell is this?" He asked bluntly. Dick swallowed hard, and steeled himself. 

"It's a pregnancy test Jason, and it's positive. There are six more just like it in the bathroom, if you want to check." 

Jason was silent for a long moment. He shrugged his jacket back on. He didn't touch the test, he didn't even look at it. Dick didn't know what to make of that. 

"You can't be." Jason said finally. 

"You were with me for my heat last month Jason, you knew damn well that I can be," Dick replied. Jason's mouth thinned.

"Ok, then there's only one logical option here," Jason said. Dick knew what he was going to say before he said it. 

"Abort it," Jason said. Dick took a step back. 

"What?" He asked, voice breaking. 

"You know it's the only option, I don't want a kid, and we're not exactly prime parenting material to begin with. How dangerous are our lives without bringing a kid into it? And what good parenting models do we even have? Bruce? My dad? No, it's not an option," Jason said. Dick couldn't think. All he could hear was white noise in the back of his head. He could only stare at Jason.

"Oh don't give me that look," Jason said, crossing his arms.

"What look?" Dick asked. 

"That look like I'm a monster. I'm being reasonable Dick. I'm nineteen, you're twenty, we can't even drink, much less have a kid," Jason snapped. Dick flinched like he'd been struck.

"You want nothing to do with this?" He asked. Jason sighed. 

"There's no  _this_ to begin with, but if there were, no I don't want any part in it." 

Dick nodded, his eyes watered, and tears spilled over the edge no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

"Dick," Jason sighed, contrite. He moved forward, arms out as if ready for a hug, but Dick backed away.

"Don't touch me," he said. Jason stopped and sighed. He put his hands on his hips and waited. 

"If you don't want anything to do with this, then you should probably leave, because I am  _not_ aborting my baby. I'm an omega, I  _can't,_ " Dick said. Jason nodded. 

"Yeah, ok," he said. He turned right around and picked up helmet and domino mask from where he'd dropped them on the floor. 

"See you never," he said, and he walked right out the door without even looking back. 

Dick held himself together, he would not cry over Jason freaking Todd. He looked over at the takeout, the strong spicy smell emanating from it, and thought about how far out of his way Jason must have gone to have gotten it pushed him over the edge, and he lost it.

\---

Now:

Two months later and Dick was just starting to learn to cope without Jason. He'd made an embarrassing spectacle of himself when he'd told Bruce he was pregnant. He'd broken down and cried in his father's arms, completely hysterical. Bruce never asked about the father, though he probably knew that it was Jason. He never asked about Jason, for that matter. After that day Bruce had been very insistent that Dick move back into the manor. He said it would be easier to help and protect him there, and he'd need the comfort of pack. He didn't say _i_ _n Jason's absence_ , but Dick could read between the lines. 

Things hadn't been easy without Jason, but Dick had done his best. Roy, of all people, had been surprisingly helpful. He'd been attending to Dick's every need, and he'd been invaluable in teaching Dick how to be a father. When Dick had asked him why he was being so helpful, he'd gotten a haunted look in his eyes and had said that he knew what it was like to be left alone. Dick knew that Jade had left Roy to return to a life of crime after Lian had been born. He hadn't seen much of Roy during that time, but he gathered that it was a dark period, so he didn't ask. He accepted the help with grace and a very pointed thank you, which Roy seemed to appreciate. 

What Roy didn't appreciate, however, was Jason absence. Roy and Jason were closer than brothers, and Jason not being here for Dick made Roy furious. So furious that he'd cut off all communication with Jason. He was still the only one who knew where Jason was, but he wasn't talking to him. Dick had thought back asking Roy to get in touch with Jason at least once a week since he'd been gone, but he never asked because he was afraid. He was afraid of what Jason would say, of being rejected again. The fear was too much for him to overcome, so he didn't do anything about it. When he'd confided in Roy that he was too afraid to talk to Jason, Roy had nodded and then a week later he'd disappeared. Dick had nearly lost his mind, terrified of the idea of losing both Jason and Roy, until three days later Roy had returned, Jason in toe. 

Dick was sitting in the kitchen, stress eating gummy bears, when Roy walked in. 

"Hey, Dickie?" He said. Dick turned and his eyes bugged out. He stomped forward and slapped Roy across the jaw. 

"Don't you ever disappear like that again!" He snapped, his hand shaking. "You're not allowed to do that, I can't-"

"Can't what? Lose us both?" Roy asked. Dick's mouth snapped shut. 

"That's not fair," he said. Roy sighed. 

"No, it's not. Neither is this, but I think you both need it," Roy said, stepping aside. Dick was momentarily confused until Jason walked through the door. Jason swallowed hard, not prepared for the sight of Dick, soft looking in a ratty old t-shirt, baby bump just barely visible if he moved the right way. Jason could believe he'd ever been okay with giving this up.

"Hey, Dickie," he said, swallowing hard. Dick looked at him like he was seeing a ghost. Neither of them knew what to say. Jason didn't know how to even begin to apologize, and Dick just didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether he was supposed to grovel, and beg for Jason to come back, or slap him across the face like he had Roy. He'd prefer to slap him, but it was too delicate a situation.

"I'm going to let you two figure this one out, I'll be waiting by the door though, ready to stop anyone who tries to leave," Roy said, eyeing them both before walking off. 

Dick and Jason looked at each other, silent for a long moment. 

"Why are you here?" Dick asked finally. 

"I missed my family," Jason said earnestly. Dick's nostrils flared.

"You have no right to say that."

"I know-"

"No, Jason, you don't know. You don't know what it's like to be rejected like that, to be left alone for  _months_ , because you couldn't get your stupid ass together. You weren't  _ready_ _,_ and so I've spent two months doing this on my own. So no, you have no right to say that you miss your family, not when you're the one who left us in the first place." Dick was furious, he'd spent months praying to every god he could think of for Jason to come back, but now that he was here, Dick just wanted him gone. 

"I know, and I think about that every day. I have to make up for that, I know, but I can't be gone anymore. I was an idiot, I wasn't thinking straight. We're  _kids_ _,_ Dick. No matter how often we dress up in spandex and fight serial killers, we aren't old enough for this, and I was scared. You can't blame me for that," Jason tried.

"No, I can't, but I was scared too, Jason, but I can't run. I wouldn't even if I could, because this is my mess, and I need to deal with it, not run from it like you did." 

Jason looked away, furious at himself for getting himself put in this situation. He never should have left, and he knew it.

"I was scared Dick," he said softly. "All I could think of was my dad. The way he was with me... I never want my kid to have to go through that. All I could think about was how much like him I am, and how I don't know, I can never know, if I'll turn out like him or not. I'm was scared that I was going to, and I thought it was better to leave then to turn into him, to make you or the kid deal with that," Jason said. He wasn't lying. His father had been a horrible man. A mafia man with too little money in the bank and aggression to spare. He'd treated Jason like a punching back, and he'd treated his wife like a whore. His wife, who'd overdosed and killed herself rather than spend another minute with Jason and his father. Then, his stupid worthless father had gotten himself arrested, and he'd left Jason to fend for himself on the streets of Crime Alley, of Gotham, and it had been a nightmare. 

"And now, what? You're not anymore?" Dick asked. Jason shook his head.

"I still am, I'm terrified of it, but I can't run from it anymore. He left, and so the first step to not being him, is to stay." Jason looked up at Dick, saw the tears leaking from his eyes, the red, bitten raw lips, and pulled him into a hug. Dick resisted, but only for a moment, then he let himself be pulled in and he wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and held on. 

"If you ever even think of leaving again, that's it. This is your last chance Jason. Your only chance," Dick said. Jason nodded, smiling sadly into Dick's hair. 

"That's enough."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
